Operation: WMO
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Sequel to Operation: WFO. Suggest you read that first. How did Fang know about the plan? And what was he thinking about Max's actions? And what was HIS plan? Find out here... FAXINESS! xD -slight, barely noticeable Niggy at the end... not really-


**Summary: Sequel to Operation: WFO. Suggest you read that first. How did Fang know about the plan? And what was he thinking about Max's actions? And what was HIS plan?**

**WARNING: Fang might be a little OOC. :)**

Operation: WMO

"Hey, Ig?" Fang asked shyly.

Iggy jumped. "Wassup my man?"

"I think… I think I may love…" Fang began.

"KEEP ON GOING!" Iggy exclaimed. Fang looked uncomfortable.

"Okay. I think I may love Max. Maybe," he replied.

Iggy looked defeated. "Oh, I already knew that."

"So what do I do?" Fang asked.

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes. "Well, you love her, right?"

Fang responded, "Heck, yeah."

"Well, then go after her!" Iggy demanded.

"You're right."

Fang darted out… but paused. He backtracked.

"How do I do this exactly?" Fang asked.

Iggy grinned. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Max is planning how to win _you _over. Just play along with her plan. WFO. You're plan is officially called Operation: W_M_O."

Fang nodded, grinning slightly. WFO? Win Fang Over. WMO? Win _Max _Over.

Fang was in the kitchen, scrubbing crap off plates and such. He heard footsteps, light but powerful, and knew Max was coming towards him.

"Heya. Need some help?" Max asked curiously, while batting her eyelashes forcefully.

Fang stared at her. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Hey, is, um, something stuck in your eye?" Fang slapped himself mentally. _What happened to playing along?_

"Yeah. _You." _Fang heard Angel giggling in his mind.

_C'mon, Angel. Don't make Max scare me too much. _Fang thought, while staring at Max, confused. So confused he didn't notice the wash cloth above his head, until the hot water poured onto his head.

Fang rolled his eyes. _Nevermind. She's sane._

Max declared, "I'm bored," and dragged Fang to the next room over. She grabbed a CD and put it into the radio player thing.

She looked like an idiot, singing and dancing to the track. A cute idiot, but still, and idiot. She forced Fang to dance with her, and then _he _felt like the idiot.

_Play along Fang! DO NOT MESS THIS UP!_

"She did what?" Iggy exclaimed, laughing.

Fang grinned. "She. Was. Singing."

"And she flirted with you? I heard that right, too?"

Fang shivered. "Yeah. 'Red-Haired Wonder' all over again."

"Gosh, did you know after you left, when Gaz and I got busted for that bomb, she came on to _me? _At first, she was all nice and stuff, she then she slobbered all over me. Just gross," Iggy said, cutting off his laughter.

Fang looked disgusted. "Gross."

"But anyway, Angel, Nudge, and I are gonna put in one of Ella's movies. Perfect time for you, or her, to make your, or her, move."

Fang sighed. "But what if she's acting mental again?"

"Easy! Kiss her!" Iggy exclaimed.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"I know. That's why I said it," Iggy said in that 'duh' tone girls use.

"Dude, ever heard of sarcasm?"

Iggy mimicked, "Dude, ever heard of bananas?"

The TV showed a man dying, looking into his lover's eyes. She was grabbing his arm, screaming, "DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE! YOUR THE ONLY HOT ONE LEFT!"

Nudge began crying into Iggy's shoulder. Iggy turned around to look at Fang, whose only reply was a thumbs-up. Angel cried into Gazzy's, who didn't mind, because he rarely spent time with her anyways. Fang was just teasing the movie with Max.

"That… Is… So… Dumb!" Max exclaimed, making the Flock girls glare at her. "Or course he's gonna die! LOOK AT YOUR HIDEOUS FACE!" **(I accidentally wrote Fang AND Fax here… IT'S A SIGN!)**

Fang nodded. "Gosh, I thought _Lissa _was too clingy…"

Max snorted. "Remember Sam? It'd be the other way around for me!"

Fang nodded, again, but slower. He didn't know what that meant. Like, Sam would be the one begging for her not to die? Yeah, Max was like that. Probably the 'your the only hot one left' part. _Max… Max… Max…_

Max was staring at him, a little concerned, and whispered, "Kiss it and make it better?" before crashing her lips onto his.

He kissed back, and they were glued to each other while Jimmy Kibble died in Mertha Jackle's arms. They pulled apart, and Fang smirked. "Operation: WFO was a success."

Max looked at him, eyes wide.

"How did you know?"

Everyone, minus him and her, yelled, "IGGY!"

Iggy grinned. "What can I say? The Love Doctor is in!"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, no girl is crazy enough to like you!"

Iggy smirked. "Uh-huh. You were the one crying to my shoulder!"

Nudge, quickly, said, "Touché."

Then, Dr. M barged through the doors. "What did I miss?"

Ella came behind her, noticing the movie playing. "YOU GUYS WATCHED THIS WITHOUT ME?"

Everyone ran outside… But that, my dear readers, is a whole different story.

**I know, shorter than WFO, but Fang's side is hard to write, but hey... it's better than nothing. Right? RIGHT?**


End file.
